Controlled ozone injection technology is commonly used in indoor air quality systems, and particularly in human occupied indoor space to suppress, or otherwise control odours. Recent research and development has shown that injecting ozone in a controlled fashion into indoor spaces is effective in controlling the air quality and level of unwanted odours in these spaces. For example, hotel, indoor spaces where smoking is still permissible, such as casinos, and in larger restaurants particularly within the confines of larger buildings such as shopping centres, airports and similar buildings, there is a strong need in the market to control the air quality and suppress undesirable odours that could otherwise make for an unpleasant visit. Controlled ozone injection technology is still in the relatively early stages of development and thus far, there are very limited standards related to the amount of ozone that may be safely injected into an indoor space. Accordingly, measurement of ozone in such indoor spaces thus far uses traditional sensing technologies capable of detecting ozone concentrations in the range of 1-100 parts per million. More recently, developments in the field have shown that more sophisticated sensing systems and methods may be necessary in order to detect and report upon ozone concentrations in the order of 10 parts per billion, and especially down to 2 parts per billion. Furthermore, these devices must operate in real-time and be essentially fail safe.
Furthermore, prior art ozone sensing methods and systems merely provide an indicator of ozone levels, without the ability of providing an active response. Prior art systems are also have a degree of downtime when a sensor fails, or other problems arise affecting the accuracy of the sensor readings. This can be particularly problematic in some indoor environments, for example particular manufacturing facilities that are sensitive to the amount of ozone in the air.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved indoor space gas, and particularly ozone, monitor for monitoring and/or detecting the levels of gas concentration in the indoor space.